


Идиотские причины неявки на Ересь: Реквизит / Top Super-Stupid Reasons Of Non-Joining To Heresy: Prop

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Crazy solutions, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Nothing Impossible Cause I'm Magnus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Даже самый продуманный ритуал может пойти прахом.





	Идиотские причины неявки на Ересь: Реквизит / Top Super-Stupid Reasons Of Non-Joining To Heresy: Prop

Как ни странно, их план провалился не в тот момент, когда Магнус Алый решил нарушить эдикт и не отступаться от колдовства. И даже не в тот, когда они начали готовить ритуал. Коварная случайность не стала мелочиться и терпеливо дождалась, пока все собрались в пещере, потому что твёрдо решила проявить себя именно тогда, когда Магнус полюбопытствовал:

\- Амон. Изображение волка, подаренное моим братом Хорусом - где оно?

Амон сверился со списком.

\- Мой лорд... - он нашёл взглядом нужную запись и неожиданно замялся. - Если ты говоришь об оплавленной статуэтке волка размером...

\- Да, - прервал Магнус. - Я говорю именно о ней.

\- Боюсь, записи говорят, что во время последней ревизии эта вещь... по ошибке была сочтена... лиш... - Амон прочистил горло под немигающим взглядом. - ...подлежащей утилизации.

\- Кажется, я тебя не расслышал, сын мой?.. - багровея, заявил Магнус.

\- Лорд Магнус, вещь больше не существует, - пришёл на помощь собрату Ариман. В воздухе отчётливо запахло магией и огромными неприятностями.

\- В чью несчастную голову взбрело выбросить "лишнее" из моего кабинета?! - негодующе заревел Магнус. На злополучную голову виновника этот вопрос не был риторическим, потому что память у примарха - в отличие от терпения - была на зависть кому угодно.

\- Азек, - единственный глаз Магнуса Злопамятного выразительно вспыхнул доброжелательным алым цветом. - Сын мой, - затем вспыхнула и аура. Уловив, что сейчас не время рассказывать о заботе и необходимости поддержания порядка, Ариман попятился, но Магнус, не желая откладывать разговор, решительно направился к нему.

\- Отец. Мне жаль, - Ариман неудержимо отступал, не забывая аккуратно огибать приготовленные для ритуала свитки, свечи, чаши и каллиграфические принадлежности. - О, если бы ты знал, как бы я хотел предвидеть, что она может когда-нибудь пригодиться!..

Разъярённый Магнус шествовал за ним в молчании, возможно, размышляя о том, чтобы добавить к смертоубийству пару подзатыльников за враньё - потому что больше всего Ариман хотел очутиться в другом конце зала. В наилучшем случае - в другом конце вселенной, но ввиду обстоятельств Ариман охотно согласился бы и на зал.

Ритуальная пещера окончилась до огорчения быстро, оставив Аримана с семью метрами стены за спиной и тремя метрами отца перед глазами, которые выползший невесть откуда экзистенциальный ужас с цинизмом превратил в семь. 

\- Посмотри мне в глаза, - сурово потребовал Магнус.

С готовностью послушного сына Ариман плотно закрыл глаза и представил себя облачком частиц. Варп радужно подмигнул, вильнул всеми плоскостями и в довершение прищёлкнул щупальцами. Подул ветер, зашуршал песок, в глаза начало бить солнце. Последнее чересчур уж вопиюще выбивалось из картины, поэтому Ариман рискнул открыть глаза. 

По чистому, как броня ультрамарина, небу, несколько некстати навевавшему мысли о мифологической загробной жизни, лениво плыло крошечное облако. Где-то на горизонте разбросанными кубиками торчали пирамиды Тизки. Братья стояли неподалёку и во все глаза смотрели на Аримана. А вот пещера... Ариман недоверчиво приподнял бровь: пещера куда-то подевалась.

\- ...Азек, - громко, но тактично напомнили над ухом. - Объясни, как ты это сделал.

Исключительно на всякий случай вспомнив брата и любимый виноградник, Ариман медленно обернулся. К счастью или нет, Магнуса разъярённого сменил некто менее опасный для набедокуривших, но несколько более опасный для галактики в целом: Магнус заинтересовавшийся.

\- Ты нас переместил. Без предварительного ритуала и аппаратуры для телепортации.

\- Я испугался, - признался Ариман.

Повисла пронизанная скепсисом философская пауза. Магнус поднял руку, предлагая высказаться сыновьям.

\- Астартес неспособны испытывать страх, - ответил кто-то. Магнус одобрительно кивнул.

\- У меня нет другого объяснения, - развёл руками Ариман.

\- Несомненно, другие легионы остановились бы на том, что это невозможно, - воспаривший над землёй Магнус задумчиво проплыл мимо сыновей. - Но только не мы. Давайте пойдём от того, что этот тезис может быть неверным. Допустим, что в исключительных случаях Астартес способны испытывать страх так же, как их далёкие генетические предшественники, люди. Но для достижения такого эффекта требуется нечто на порядок большее. И мы только что были свидетелями тому, что под воздействием такового их способности на короткое время поднимаются на исключительный уровень. И что из этого следует? 

\- И что из этого следует, отец? - хором подхватили нить прилежные ученики.

\- Мой брат всё ещё нуждается в помощи, я не могу к нему отправится, значит, нам нужно пойти другим путём. Сыны мои, - Магнус воодушевлённо воздел руки, - у нас в распоряжении двое суток. Нужна вся информация о природе человеческих страхов и о том, что их вызывает. Рукописи, пикты, голографические записи - словом, всё, что удастся найти. Азек тем временем постарается вспомнить, что именно он проделал. А потом мы это объединим.

\- Невозможно, - кое-как выдавил из себя Ариман. - Мой лорд, ты же не...

\- Больше уверенности в своих силах, Азек, - Магнус улыбнулся. - Я верю, что для моих сыновей нет ничего невозможного. Я же Магнус Алый.


End file.
